


A story in which droog gets kidnapped and brutally fucked by a man with a blank white head and a suit colored a hideous green. There is also very kinky shit and it is great.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fighting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Some mind control, attractive carapacians, doc scratch is classy but also a fucker, dom scratch, droog is droog, kidnap, minor bdsm (not during the act), no game, sex dungeons, some violence, sub droog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droog woke up in a cage, trapped at a sex dungeon. He ends up being found by Doc Scratch. Problems ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story in which droog gets kidnapped and brutally fucked by a man with a blank white head and a suit colored a hideous green. There is also very kinky shit and it is great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an msparp rp I did one time! Enjoy!

The cold darkness of the room Diamonds Droog was trapped in was demolished within seconds by the harsh beating light that radiated down on the holding cells. He peered through his cage to see the door at the end of the hall open, however just enough was it out of sight that Droog didn't see who came in. Yes, Droog was caged and yes, he hated every little bit of it.

It all began when he was running from the felt's base, Slick in front followed by Clubs, Boxcars, and of course, Droog himself. They were almost ready to get away when Droog was tackled to the ground and beaten unconscious. He woke up in the cage he was in now. However the way he woke up made him wish he hadn't woken up at all. He was almost completely stripped naked, the only article of clothing on him being a pair of grey boxers and a leather collar around his neck. He had cuffs on his wrists and chains attaching them to the wall. These chains allowed him to move around in the cage, but not get too close to the front of it. "What the hell is this..." He said to himself. His head hurt from where he was hit and he groaned in slight agony. He looked around the cage and found himself in a seemingly difficult predicament. The metal bars were definitely strong, as if brand new metal was used to make them, they were also too small to fit a hand through minus a hole in the middle just far enough as to not reach the cage padlock and big enough to put food through. Whatever this place was, Droog was going to get out. 

Hours passed, soon coming to days. Droog started to wonder if the crew was coming to save him, or even knew where he was for that instance. He dropped the doubt inside him, knowing full well they were trying their hardest to find him. He was never the one to let inner turmoil get to him, but after a long while of watching slaves come and go he started to think maybe he was next. It didn't take long before Droog found out what exactly this place was, a dungeon, a sex dungeon. 

He would listen around at the conversations of the workers as they fed the slaves. Sometimes they would talk about him. "This is the first time we had a carapacian. Usually people just ask for trolls... I wonder if he can make us some big money with the richer customers." "I don't think the price would change all that much. That would have to be something to take up with the boss. Though it will be pretty cool to have a carapacian here. I'm sure it is definitely worth advertising." They passed by his cage. "There he is," one worker said to the other. 

"Sleep well?" The other asked, smirking. They pushed his food through the slot and it sat on the small desk structure until he took it. 

"What am I doing here?" Droog asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Why, what everyone else is of course! You belong to us now." One worker poked the bars. 

The other one whispered into his ear. "Wow I didn't think carapacians were really this hot!"

They both laughed and walked away, whispering to each other about if they could take him for a bit of time.

Workers in the dungeon came in to try and take him for a customer but he would fight them as much as possible, usually ending up injuring himself and causing the person that wanted to use him to just choose someone else. Eventually the workers had to put a muzzle on him so that he would stop biting and put a shock collar on him instead of a regular one. Luckily for Droog, no one was willing to have him during the time period after they added the new restraints. He sat there in silence, only thinking about escape. He could try to get out of the cuffs or just break them off perhaps. Maybe he could break them on the cage. He didn't think either of those could possibly work. He supposed the only thing he could do was wait for someone to pick him as a slave and then beat them up and run for it. It was risky, but he had to do whatever he could in order to escape. There was almost no chance at him being picked by the regular customers, however, so he would have to wait for a new visitor. He went over what he could possibly do to attract a new customer. He supposed he was attractive, maybe. A few people must have thought that if he got the attention from them. Though they left because he was a fighter. Maybe he should stop trying to hurt them when they get to close and just save it for after he gets out of the binds and the cage. He felt very overwhelmed at the criticality of failing the plan he had created. If he didn't succeed in escaping, he just might be executed for disobeying the rules of this cruel dungeon. Maybe it was better if he did die, but what would his crew think? What would they do? Would they even know or care? 

Droog growled at himself. 

"Quit askin' questions, ya paranoid bastard. It'll all be okay." Droog thought to himself often. He needed to stay calm, however it was rousingly difficult to keep his composure when he was mostly naked in a sex dungeon full of powerful but disgusting customers trying to get their hands on him. They wouldn't get the best of him. Droog will do what he has to do in order to get back to his boss and crew. So now he waited.

One fateful day came. The man walked down the hallway and examined everyone in the cages, stopping only for one in particular. He smiled and adjusted his bow tie. "My my, what a surprise seeing this..." Droog lifted his head, unsure what to think of the strange being on the other side of the cage. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Droog frowned. Doc Scratch gestured for him to come closer. "Let me get a good look at you." Scratch demanded. Droog stepped forwards hesitantly. He brought his arm up awkwardly and rubbed his other shoulder. "You must be a member of the midnight crew, yes? Its easy to point out a crew member from the rest of them. Where are the rest of them? Where is Jack Noir?" 

Droog narrowed his eyes. "I dunno. They ran off. I cant remember anything. Who the hell are you anyway? Why didn't Slick tell me about you." 

"Oh, I'm sure he did." Doc Scratch stood up straight and tall. He unlocked the cage door to Droog's surprise and unlocked the chains that kept him to the wall. The man attached a leash to the collar Droog was wearing, much to the poor man's dismay. Scratch then tied Droog's hands behind his back. 

"You're no Jack Noir, but you will do. It will be fun, getting to dominate a member of the so-called "feared" midnight crew."

Doc Scratch let out a laugh that sent chills down Droog's spine. Scratch tugged the leash and gestured for Droog to follow him, which he was less than happy to comply. He tried moving away but Scratch tugged the rope and Droog found himself choking. He wondered what taking the leash off and running would do. Maybe that was a good decision. "Don't even try taking off that leash, you will regret it of you do. This place is always prepared." 

Droog's head snapped up in slight shock. He followed Scratch after that. 

Scratch led him to their destination, talking all the way. "I am doc scratch, but you will call master."

Droog sneered. "As if id ever call ya that." In response to that comment, scratch gave a rough tug to the leash, making droog gag for air. 

"Now, I won't hurt you unless you disobey, alright?" Scratch continued down. Droog didn't respond, simply glancing around at the new area of the dungeon and trying to see if there were any exits. "Escape is futile, Droog." Scratch said aloud.

Droog's head snapped up, then lowered as droog frowned. Scratch led him to a small room containing a bed, a large chest, a closet, and a small table. Droog grimaced, expecting the worst to happen to him. However he did admire how tidy the room was kept despite the awful facilities' practices. Doc Scratch locked the door with a code he was given by the main entrance and droog realized he was probably not going to get to cracking it any time soon. He turned to the well dressed man. "So doc, what are you expectin' me to do here?"

"You will call me master, and I know you already know why you are here." Despite his faceless expression droog could tell in his voice that he had the upmost confidence in himself. Though, he was right. Droog did know why he was here. He intended on breaking out too. 

Doc Scratch took off his coat and placed it neatly in the closet, where there were costumes and lingerie of many different sizes. Droog had the idea that these people must be always prepared for their customer's interest. Scratch turned back to Droog and pulled out a maid outfit jokingly. "How about I put this on you and make you feel even more uncomfortable than you already are?"

"Hell no!" Droog shouted. Scratch simply let out another laugh and put the maid costume back. "Maybe for another time." 

Droog stood around awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. This man was starting to irk him. Scratch was taking his sweet time taking his clothes off and hanging them up. However, on the other hand, he was neat in putting them in the closet. He was now shirtless and without pants, leaving him in a pair of green boxers. "You must be a member of the felt," Droog said, not taking his eyes off of the boxers. He then flicked his head up, keeping a calm stance as to stay polite and not stare at his captor. 

"You are quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Scratch tipped Droog's chin forcefully to get him to face him. Droog looked right at his faceless face. "I am the classiest of all the crew," he said, no vanity in his voice. Scratch hummed gently, caressing Droog's chin. "I am a member of the felt. I am a very important member at that." Scratch's statement didn't sound like much of a brag either. Droog knew him being a felt was obvious enough by the hideous green color. Droog narrowed his eyes. "Just waiting for you to do something is torturous." 

"Well then, if you think that maybe we should start, we shall."

Droog immediately regretted his decision when he felt a sudden forceful tug downwards on his leash, enough to bring him to his knees. Scratch stood over him. Droog looked up as Scratch dropped his leash beside him, leaving it to hang on Droog's collar. Scratch then removed his green boxers, revealing a fairly large white and smooth member. Droog grimaced and backed up slightly, only to be tugged forwards so his mouth touched the tip of it.

"You are going to suck. Try anything and I will not let it slide."

Droog growled at Scratch's comment. He then felt his head being pushed forcefully so he ended up taking it in the mouth. His teeth began to clamp around Scratch's now erect cock but he received a rough kick in the side, Scratch pulling out just in time. "I did tell you that you wouldn't get away with it. Get back to it."

Droog hurt from the kick but he could manage it. He kneeled once again and this time obeyed and sucked the member, taking half of it into his mouth. Scratch held Droog's head and began to thrust into his mouth repeatedly. Droog almost choked a few times, though he still continued, his tongue moving up the other man's length before he put it back into his mouth, the wet moistness of his mouth adding plenty of pleasure to scratch's cock. 

"Good boy..." Doc Scratch cooed, his fingertips now gently resting on Droog's head. Droog nearly choked again. Did he just seriously say good boy? When Scratch said that Droog nearly bit his dick off. Scratch yet again pulled away just in time and kneed Droog in the throat. 

"Don't call me that," Droog croaked, coughing abruptly. 

"Good boy's don't hurt their masters," Scratch replied. 

"Well maybe I am not a good boy," Droog shot back, only receiving another kick in the side. 

"You will finish whether you like it or not." 

Scratch cupped Droog's chin again and forced him to look upwards. 

"You are very handsome..." Scratch said, examining Droog over. Droog blushed a little at the compliment but snapped back to anger and huffed. 

"Too bad you're a fighter." 

Droog had a sliver of arousal in him, though he would never let it be known. He was a gentleman of course. He simply hissed in response, only for Scratch to slam his shoe into Droog's stomach. 

"I wonder if you are enjoying this punishment?"

"No, I most certainly am not."

"Well then why are you possibly acting like this?"

"Because I FUCKING HATE THIS!" 

"You want me to help you enjoy yourself?" 

Droog growled. "I'd enjoy giving you a good knife in the throat."

"I mean I can make you enjoy yourself. That way it wouldn't be so degrading."

Droog thought a moment. "What are you gonna do to me?" 

"Simple! Just take over a part of your mind of course! If you want me to. If you don't you will be having a very difficult time dealing with me now won't you?" 

Droog thought of all possible options. He didn't have many.

"Fine..." He groaned. 

Doc Scratch snapped his fingers. "It is done."

Droog felt his body grow hot and bothered. He blushed and hung his head as to hide his face. "W-what the hell?"  
The special warmth between his legs made him squeeze his thighs together. Scratch moved around Droog in a circle, untying the ropes around Droog's wrists in the process. 

Doc Scratch chuckled to himself and flipped Droog onto his back with ease. Droog whimpered in response to that and his blush deepened a little. He felt himself grow hornier by the minute. Scratch started to tug Droog's boxers down, leaving his bulge and nook fully exposed. Scratch then spread Droog's legs far apart and leaned over him, grasping his bulge. Droog gasped at the sudden movement and closed his eyes, leaning and bucking his hips into Scratch's touch. 

"You are really horny now aren't you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes who?"

"Yes m-master!~" Droog squeaked as Scratch massaged his bulge and played with his nook. On the inside, however, Droog was cursing. 'What the hell?!' He thought. 'This can't be happening!'

Scratch slipped a finger into Droog's nook, making him moan softly and move into it. "Very sensitive and tight. Have you never been touched before?" Droog groaned and nodded, moving his hips so Scratch's finger would drag along his wall. Scratch fingered and toyed with his nook, making Droog moan and blush. 

"You are very cute like this. I should have taken control of you sooner."

Droog on the inside harrumphed. He was mad. 'I would never do something this undignified ever!' He growled. 'Damn you Scratch!' 

He heard Scratch's voice echoing in his head. 'Remember, you wanted this.'

Scratch positioned himself at Droog's entrance, slowly starting to slip in. Droog cried out in pain when Scratch entered, all the way until he was fully inside of him. 

"Im going to start thrusting now." Scratch said aloud. 

"P-please do! Agh... I need it..." Droog whined. 

Scratch went in and out of Droog, gradually picking up the pace. Droog moaned and cried out, whimpering and hollering. 

"Ahnn! Fuck!~ ahhh! It hurts!" He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed for the only thing he could reach, the sheets of the bed beneath him. Scratch continued swiftly and without stopping, a moan or groan coming from him at times. 

'Fuck... It does hurt... But it feels good. Droog get a hold of yourself!' He eventually snapped back into control over his own body, but along with that came twice the pleasure he was receiving than when he was under control by Scratch, who was making Droog say whatever Scratch wanted to hear and acting the way Scratch wanted him to act.

"Agh!" Droog tipped his head back as much as it could go, moaning out.

Scratch gave a few extra rough thrusts at times, Droog being on the tough receiving end of this harsh treatment and painful pleasure.

Scratch looked at Droog's facial expression. "How adorable that you're blushing and moaning like this."

Droog growled and bared his sharp teeth. "Grrr... Shut up!" Scratch then drove into him really hard, making Droog whimper. 

"I am getting close. You are not allowed to come until I say you can, alright?"

Droog frowned, but nodded. Waiting to come was better than Scratch just stopping now. He bared the pain and the pleasure as Scratch rammed into his destroyed nook. 

"You can release now!" Scratch gasped, pulling out of Droog and coming on him. Droog cried out and came, his whole body going limp. 

"My my, you look very cute like that," Scratch commented. Droog's face flushed as deep a red as it could be and he pouted, looking away annoyed. However, his gaze snapped back to Scratch just as he heard a click noise go off. Scratch was holding a camera and laughing.

"Just wait until your gang sees this. I bet they would love to have this picture."

Droog tried to get up and punch him, only for Scratch to block the punch and knock him back onto the bed.

"Get dressed so I can bring you back to your cage."

Droog didn't have to be told twice, moving right for the pair of boxers on the floor. He slipped them on and looked to see if there was a window or something he could escape from. Unfortunately, there wasn't. Scratch grabbed Droog's leash and pulled him to the door. 

"I told you before, you cannot leave that easily."

Droog sighed and followed Scratch back to his cage, where the chains were put back on him and the cage door locked.

"I do hope to see you again. You now have a reoccurring customer." 

And with that, Scratch left, leaving Droog in that same cage.


End file.
